


Flu season

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, because i feel all gross and sick, wanted to write something that isnt objectively terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Stan gets sick and then refuses to make a single good choice. That's it that's the plot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Flu season

**Author's Note:**

> partially inspired by that time I got the flu and no matter what my mom could not make me eat or drink for shit. the twilight films are also a notable part of this memory, for some reason.

Of course Stan got sick often. That was just his fucking luck, eh? 

Sick with various ailments often enough that he eventually just learned to ignore the symptoms. Which is to say, he just refused to do things that would provoke the symptoms. 

Sure, just not drinking because his throat hurt and not eating because he'd throw up (not that he got that much to eat or drink on the streets anyways) wouldn't _help_ , but at least it hurt a little less in the moment.

The only thing he could never seem to avoid was a headache.

Even though he definitely had the means to take better care of himself now, he was so stuck in the habit of doing everything the worst way possible that when he got sick on the boat his first course of action was to try not to act sick at all.

Of course, that only worked a few days until he got so dizzy he couldn't stand for more than a couple minutes. His body just couldn't take dehydration like it used to.

At that point, Ford began fussing over him.

His first worry was that he'd caught something from a cryptid. Luckily, that wasn't the case. It was a completely human disease.

His second worry was the fact Stan wouldn't even lay the hell down, much less drink water or take a pill.

"Stanley, please, for the love of god, _cooperate._ " Ford was basically begging him at that point. He just really didn't want to have to drug his brother.

"I am perfectly _fine_ , Sixer." Stan insisted for the millionth time, despite still not being able to stand up without holding onto something.

Being on a moving boat definitely wasn't helping his balance.

"You absolutely are not. Now, you're going to drink some water and rest or I'm calling the kids to yell at you."

"Yeesh, pretty much a death sentence eh? Fine, fine, whatever." Stan finally relented.

In all honesty, he didn't have the energy to argue anymore.

"Thank you." Ford sighed and gave him a glass of water. He drank it with a grimace and a loud _eugh_ , but at least he didn't act all stubborn again. "I'll be checking on you in a bit." 

With that, he left so Stan could rest in peace.

-

When he returned, Stan was awake. More or less. Half awake at most.

He had a vacantly confused expression that was familiar by then. Ford repressed a surge of panic that always came with Stan's memory lapses. It wouldn't do either of them any good.

"Hi, I feel like shit." Stan greeted him the second he noticed him. He was a lot more casual this time around.

"I can imagine. You _look_ like shit." Ford stood by his bed, trying to match the casual tone. 

"Very nice of you. Also uh, who would _you_ be?" He sat upright, a little bit of that well known anxiety over not remembering anything slipping out.

"I'm Stanford, your brother." 

"Huh. Good for me." Stan took a minute to mull over the information, a look of recognition going over his face. He couldn't tell if he was remembering having a brother or if he was remembering being told he had a brother several times. "I'm guessing I'm the attractive one then?"

Ford snorted a laugh. "We're twins, you dope. We have the same face." A little light teasing is always great. He put a more serious face back on. "So, do you remember anything? Your name, perhaps?"

Stan took a minute to consider the question, then made a face.

"I'm thinkin we got the same name??" He hazarded a guess. "But that'd be stupid, right?"

"Close, actually. Your name is Stanley." Ford explained.

"That's... Also stupid." 

"Yeah, kind of." He nodded in a agreement, then spent the next fifteen minutes helping him remember the recent events in his life. It wasn't imperative that he remembered everything at the moment.

When he was fairly sure Stan had the basics of his life down, he decided he'd leave him to rest in peace again.

Only making bad choices and being sick at the same time takes a toll, after all.


End file.
